Spineworld Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Spineworld that anyone can edit since September of 2008. WE NEED HELP!!! Everyone out there, we need help!!! Anyone who can get a NEW MEMBER acount please do so, we need a NEW MEMBER ACOUNT so we can get updated infomation on all our quest. When you get it look thru our information and then compare it to the quest, I have changed most of the non-member quest. If you dont want to re-do like all of the quest just edit this little box here and say you have it but dont want to do all the quest. I LOVE REDOING QUEST Somehow we could work it out i quess. Spineworld News Dragon Port is out and it is cool. Non-members now can do a Try a Pet quest to see if they like it. More quest have came out and a new, non-member quest for non-members only!!!!!! There is also a shop and Father Frost from Spineworld has flown into Cloud Spire. We need to add on to the Quests page and NPC's page because there is some new characters. We are still doing Zorth's_Machines_Cobines page so lets add some there. I think Christmas is in the air now, don't you? To wrap up the news there are GAMES OUT NOW!!!! 3 games and they are cool, soon we will add a game page for each game so you can find some more out about that, I should also have a Game page that will have a list of all the games. On the side, they have made our display screen bigger and that is nice, so go have fun with all the new things ; Section title * Quests * Pets * NPC's * Transportation * ... ; Section title * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... ;9. october :New design and an article. ;18. october :New article called Pets ;19. october :Two new articles To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse